Concrete Angel
by Beautiful Lynette
Summary: We're all grown up living a good life..well until she moved in with her uncle..then tragedy struck..Aelita and Jeremie are engaged,Odd still loves Sam,and I love Yumi but Yumi's gone yet she's still here with me..rated for alchol,cursing,violence,etc.
1. Our life

Well guys this is a country song my friend sang at the talent show but I was surprised everyone liked it even the goths and punks like me and I thought I could write a story about it to so here it goes...it's also 3or more chapters

* * *

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace 

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Repeat Chorus

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Repeat Chorus

* * *

Yumi...a girl I loved we thought she would never change until that day. 

Flashback

We were in highschool now...I was now 17,Yumi was 18,Odd was 17,Jeremie was 17,and Aelita was 17 turning 18 really soon...

I waited for Yumi like I did everyday...but today instead of wearing a black turle neck and pants she was wearing a black long school dress that was 8 inches above her ankles and a black sweater.The gang and I wore our usual clothes wondering what was going on.Her hair was 2 inches longer and more beautiful then ever.Ohh yeah Yumi and I've been going out for a year and a half.

"Hey Ulrich..."Yumi said grabbing my left arm and looking at me.

This all happened when her parents died and she moved with this old man...who hated people..he was her uncle.

"Hey Yumi"I said looking down at her.

She wore that same dress yesterday the day after she moved in with him.

When I looked down at her she had make-up on...now I was really suspicous.She still smiled so I felt good knowing she was alright.

Her mother held her back a year because she thought she needed it but...Yumi was the second smartest person I knew.

Yumi and I walked to class together and so did the others.We went to the same classes because we could arange them ourselves this year.Even though Yumi and I were dating there still was one person trying to break us up to have me.

"Ulrich dear I'm here!"Sissi said coming next to me taking a seat in Yumis' seat.

"Uhm I'm sitting here"Yumi said tapping Sissi's shoulder.

"Who died today your uncle?"Sissi said scotting Yumi's hand off her shoulder and looking at her dress.

"Sissi we don't need your ...just go away."Aelita said coming over to the seat behind us...Also Aelita and Jeremie are engaged...he proposed to her at the Dance in front of usfive weeks agowith a golden ring that said Aelita with diamonds...ofcourse she said yes.Yes we're young but we were all going to the same college.

The teacher looked down at Sissi and told her to go to another seat.Everyone looked the same.The boys got taller and muscular.The girls hair got longer (Aelita's got as long as Yumi's old hair and Yumi cut her's a lot) and they were more mature looking.Jeremie wore contacts and longer baggyer tan jeans (his eyes are blue I think).

The teacher looked at Yumi and frowned a sad one.

* * *

Hey don't hate me but I'm still writing

Okay I had to fix some things sorry...


	2. I Love You

Well guys this is a country song my friend sang at the talent show but I was surprised everyone liked it even the goths and punks like me and I thought I could write a story about it to so here it goes...it's also 3or more chapters

* * *

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace 

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Repeat Chorus

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Repeat Chorus

* * *

Yumi ran home to her uncles as fast as she could.When she entered the i-story house with only one small kitchen,a big living-room,2 bed-rooms,and 2 bath-rooms. 

"Sorry I'm late I had to go to the library and return your book called 'Murders of the Night'?Is that correct?"Yumi said placing the late fee slip on the table with the beers and cig on it next to him.

"20.00...I don't have the money"he said taking a puff of his cig.

"What happened to my parents money?"Yumi said getting ticked off.

"I spent it..."He said putting his sig out in the full ashtray."Go get some money and don't come back until you have some...anyways it's spring break you have time now get out of here and get $500.00 ...now go!"

"It's only $20.00"Yumi said looking at the slip.

"I know I'll spend the rest on cig's,beer,and whatever I want now get out of here!"He said throwing a book at Yumi's shoulder hitting her.

Yumi ran to her room and started packing.Yumi took off her dress and stood there in her bra and underwear.All she could see were faided bruises.Yumi sighed and put on a long black sweater and long black pants hiding the bruises.Yumi ran out of the house with a suitcase and a diary in her hand.She turned the knob and left the house.

'Mabye I should never come back...'Yumi thought as she walked towards the school.

Yumi screamed when she thought about this...

The neighbors heard her evrynight but they turned out there lights like everything was alright.

* * *

"Odd I'm worried about Yumi..."I said as I heard a knock on the door."I'll get it..." 

I went to open the door and accidently tripped over Kiwi.I finally made it to the door only to find...

"Yumi!"I said looking at her crying with only a suitcase and a diary in her hand.

Yumi looked down then dropped her stuff and hugged me crying on my shoulder.I hugged her back telling her it was okay...but she still cried.

"Ulrich..."She cried backing away from me."I need a place to stay..."

"Yumi...it's okay you can stay here...with me."I said picking her stuff up and setting it next to my bed.

"I need to change I'll be right back..."Yumi said wiping away her tears.

5 minutes later

Yumi walked in with a blacklong-sleeve shirtand black pants like her old outfit but it didn't show her stomach.

"Are you okay Yumi?"Odd asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah...I guess"Yumi mumbled taking a seat next to Ulrich.

"Yumi it's only 6:00 P.M. want to go somewhere?"Ulrich asked getting up offering Yumi a hand.

"Defintally(sp?)"Yumi said looking happier.

Ulrich turned to look at Odd only to see his friend smiling.Then ulrich felt his back pocket that held his wallet.Then he felt his front pocket that held a small box.

Ulrich put his hand into Yumi's as he left the school.

"So where'd you want to go Yumi?"Ulrich said hoping for the most romantic place.

"The beach to watch the sunset...and to dinner..."Yumi said smiling.

At the beach

Yumi stared at the sunset thinking about how her uncle did that to her he used to be nice.Then Ulrich interupted her thoughts by putting his arm around her shoulder making Yumi squint in pain because the bruise from earlier.

"Yumi are you okay?"Ulrich said looking at her.

"Yeah just fine"Yumi said falling asleep on Ulrichs shoulder.

Ulrich moved so that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Yumi do you want to go eat?"Ulrich said as he saw her wake up.

"Yeah lets go to Olive Garden(AN:Sry but thats my fav resturant that is fancy)."Yumi said still tired.

At Olive Garden

Yumi and Ulrich were about done until Ulrich took the small box out of his pocket.

"Yumi...I'll be right back hold on."Ulrich said walking over to a waiter.

5 minutes later

Ulrich walked back to the table with a empty hand.

"Yumi you almost ready to go?"Ulrich said smiling.

"Almost.."Yumi said taking another bite of her food.

Right after she said that a waiter walked over with the booklet(Don't remember what it's called) that held the amount due.

"Yumi may you open it please my hands are dirty."Ulrich lied and grinned.

"Sure..."Yumi said picking the booklet up with a strange look on her face.

Yumi open it not to find abill but a envelope with her name on it.Yumi opened the envelope taking quick glances at Ulrich every now and then.

Finally when it was open Yumi pulled out a gold ring with a not to big but not to small diamond on it.

"Ulrich?"Yumi said dazed.

Ulrich grinned and got on his knees.

"Yumi We've been dating for a while...When we were younger we were best friends and sometimes we thought more...But here we are today still going along this road...all I have to say is Yumi...will you make me the luckiest man on Earth?"Ulrich said bowing his head.

Yumi looked at him and then said the first thing in her mind "I would LOVE to."

Aftet Ulrich payed the bill they went to his dorm.When they got back Odd gasped as he looked at Yumis' hand.

"You-You guys are...(gulp) engaged?"Odd said surprised.

Ulrich looked down at Yumi as she smiled and nodded.

"This is wierd.."Odd said thinking about how Aileta and Jeremie were engaged as well.

Yumi came back two minutes later with a black belly tank-top and black pj shorts.

"You okay?"Odd asked as he looked at her once again.

Yumis' bruises were gone except for the one on her shoulder which wasn't big or faded.

"I'm fine I just hit my shoulder the other day."

When Odd went to sleep Yumi crawled in bed with Ulrich (nothing is going to happen)

They held hands and kissed eachother passiontly.

"Ulrich I love you."

"I love you too Yumi."

They fell asleep dreaming about the day that would come soon.

Well they thought it would.

* * *

Okay guys don't forget in this song the girl dies so that means the wedding can't hapen b/c thats the way it has to be...but I have a twist that no one can guess you can try but you won't get it right. 


	3. Never Letting Go

Sorry it's been so long to update guys but I've had so much going on...

* * *

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace 

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Repeat Chorus

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Repeat Chorus

* * *

Yumi's POV 

As I woke up in the morning I remembered last night like it was a dream come true.I looked next to me to see Ulrich,my future husband.I blushed noticing he had no shirt on but I had to get used to it.

"Ulrich...wake up..."I said whispering in his ear.He wouldn't budge.Then I remembered he had ear plugs in and so did I (Odd got very annoying with that snooring of his).Then I got the best idea.

"Ulrich..."I said as I kissed his neck making him groan.I kept kissing him.He still wouldn't wake up.Soon I kissed his chest making him jump up.

"O hey.Nice way to wake me up you should do that more often."Ulrich said smiling.

"Very funny."I said slapping him playfully.

"You want some breakfast?"Ulrich asked me(I think he heard my stomach growl).

"Yea how did you know."I asked.

"It's hard not to notice your too skinny."Ulrich said poking my stomach.

"Am not."I said looking at my stomach.

"Come on!"Ulrich said as he grabbed her hand (they're already dressed) and lead her out of the room.

* * *

At lunch no one's POV 

"Wow I can't believe you guys are engaged!"Aelita said looking at Yumi's ring.

"Yeah neither can I!"Yumi said blushing.

"So when is you wedding?"Aelita asked.

"I'm not sure.A little after yours.Oh yeah guess who's the maid of honor for my wedding?"Yumi sai looking at Aelita grinning.

"Are you serious!"Aelita yelled nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Would I lie to you?"Yumi said crossing her arms.

"Now that you mention it..."Aelita said joking.

"Oh here come the guys..."Yumi said looking at her fiance'.

"Hey..."Ulrich said sitting next to Yumi putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey...did you tell them?"Yumi whispered in his ear.

"Not yet...I'm guessing you told Aelita?"Ulrich whispered looking at the grinning Aelita.

"Yeah",Yumi said not remmebering to whisper."Odd Already knows though."

"Jeremie?",Ulrich said looking at his friend."Yumi and I are engaged!"

"WHAT!"Jeremie yelled smiling.

"Whats all the racket!"Sissi said walking over to the group.

"None of you business..."Yumi said taking a bite of food with her left hand (hint hint).

"What's that!"Sissi said looking at Yumi's hand.

"I asked Yumi to marry me.Thats' her angagment ring incase you didn't know."Ulrich said kissing Yumi on her left hand.

"I thought you were going to ask me...Ulrich."Sissi said crossing her arms.

"Nope.Yumi's the love of my life."Ulrich said making Yumi blush.

"You!You!OOOO"Sissi said mumbling off.

"Thanks."Yumi whisperednibbling and kissingonUlrichs ear.

"Anything for you."Ulrish said kissing her cheek.

* * *

In class

"I'm going to miss you guys you've been a great class.Beside Odd I think I can live without him."Mrs. Hertz said.

"Hehe..."Oddd said.

"So has anyone found the love of their life yet?"Mrs. Hertz said smiling.

"I have."Jeremie,Yumi,Ulrich,and Aelita all said.

"O really may I ask whom?"Mrs. Hertz said shocked.

"Yumi."Ulrich said looking at Yumi.

"Aelita."Jeremie said smiling at Aelita.

"Oh how nice.It doesn't suprise me that Odd hasn't found his love besides food."Mrs. Hertz said.(You can tell after a few years with him she knows a lot abut him.)

"Class dismissed."Mrs. Hertz said.

"Her most interesting class yet!"Odd said jumping around.

"Yeah."Yumi said.

"Yumi can I talk to you real quick?"Mrs. Hertz said before Yumi could leave.

"Yes mam',"Yumi said walking towards her."I'll meet with you later."

"Yumi...your uncle came by earlier...you need to go see him after school it's important he said."Mrs. Hertz said putting her hands in her lab jacket pockets.

"I can't..."Yumi said backing up.

"Why not?"Mrs. Hertz said.

"He he...he beats me..."Yumi finally let it out.

"Yumi I'll contact the police asap."Mrs. Hertz said running to the phone.

"He's all I have left though..."Yumi said crying."But still call.I have to go."

"Okay.Do you have anywhere to stay?"She asked.

"Yes I do...I'm staying with Aelita."Yumi lied.

"Okay I'll call you down later."She said picking up the phone.

* * *

Yumi ran out of the classroom crying.She didn't notice she ran right past Ulrich.

"YUMI!"Ulrich yelled running after her.

Yumi stopped and wipped her tears.

"Yumi are you okay?"Ulrish asked wipping the rest of her tears.

"No...I'm not,"She said."Ulrich my uncle beats me..."

"I'll make sure he never hurts you again I promise.Yumi you have me to spend the rest of your life with.Me to protect you from anything...anything that tries to touch you..I love you Yumi..."Ulrich said hugging Yumi not wanting to let her go.Never would he let her go.

* * *

Okay guys I'll update it when I can but school and all. 


End file.
